<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ponds and pain by discomfort_child</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296539">ponds and pain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/discomfort_child/pseuds/discomfort_child'>discomfort_child</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, First time writer, More tags maybe added, Trauma, Tubbo needs a hug, idk what im doing, no preplanning, schlatt is nicer than cannon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:21:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/discomfort_child/pseuds/discomfort_child</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tubbo is sad, ponds are cool, people are worried.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ponds and pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo felt alone. he felt so, so alone. He had no Tommy, no Wilbur, he had no one. All he had was his thoughts and his trauma from the war.</p><p>No one ever noticed the way tubbo flinched slightly when touched, how his breath quickened with loud noises, how he shrunk in on himself when people mentioned violence. Even if people did notice tubbo doubted they would care. Why would they? Tubbo was irrelevant, useless, a sidekick; That's what he thought anyways. That's why he would leave, why he found a getaway. </p><p>One night, he had woken up from a exceptionally bad nightmare. He couldn't get back to sleep, he didn't want to. So he went for a walk, trying to escape the memories in left in manberg. the memories of war, blood, and pain. He had walked through the forest, trying to clear his head. as he was walking, he stumbled on a rock, rolling down a nearby hill. He had landed in a small pond in the middle of a clearing.<br/>he couldn't bother getting up. so he didn't. he just floated there, silently staring up at the moon. he had slowly cleared his mind, forgetting about the war, about the election, about life. It felt good to forget.</p><p>so tubbo claimed the clearing as his own. sneaking of at night, returning the next morning. He always left before dawn. It was not good for his sleep schedule.</p><p>He often found himself nodding of during meetings, then being awoken by a nudge from whoever was next to him. It was usually fundy, sometimes quackity. people had started to notice how much his health had worsened, sending him worried glances or offering to take some of his work load off him. he ignored it all.</p><p>"tubbo," Schlatt had called out one day.  "tubbo are you sleeping enough?" tubbo had paled at that.<br/>"yes mr president! why wouldn't I be?' tubbo said trying to have as much energy in his voice as he could muster.<br/>it wasn't enough. "tubbo, you can tell me if something is wrong... I wont get made if something is" schlatt said softening his voice and reaching out to rest his hand on tubbos shoulder. Tubbo flinched, backing up towards the white house door.</p><p>then he ran. he shoved the door open and sprinted down towards the forest, disappearing among the leaves and branches.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lmao sorry if its bad, I was bored. kinda just wrote it and went with it. tubbo is a mood tho.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>